


Late Night Tea

by kogosaiyajin



Series: Vegebul Slice of Life [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sentimental, Slice of Life, Three Year Gap (Dragon Ball), Vegebul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogosaiyajin/pseuds/kogosaiyajin
Summary: Canon compliant fluffy Vegeta showing his care for Bulma, in his own way.





	Late Night Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Need Some Help?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/513845) by NALA1588. 

Bulma shuffled across the kitchen, her cheerful pink slippers whispering on the tile. She yawned and pulled out a jar of tea before mindlessly filling the tea pot. It was past 2 in the morning, and she’d spent all night in her lab. She was working on a new cellular repair serum, something for deeper wounds.

Last week, Vegeta had stumbled into her lab, a veritable crater in his chest. Time and time again he bled out on her floor while she tried to hold her tears. She was too weak to move him, and always wound up falling asleep on whatever part of him wasn’t injured after patching him up. That time she had been too frightened to sleep. The possibility that he would hurt himself too severely for her skills to save him began to gnaw at her. She’d dragged pillows and blankets out of a storage closet and propped him against the wall of her lab that evening, breaking her research only to check on him.

And so, sleepless she went, determined to find a safeguard for his reckless training. The kettle whistled and she dropped a generous scoop of leaves into it, inhaling the rich strawberry aroma. Down the hall, the soft chime of the elevator sounded. She knew the sound of Vegeta’s steps as he exited, then paused. He must have seen her. The footsteps continued, coming closer, and she smiled softly to herself. Turning to him as he passed the kitchen, she noticed the roll of bandages fluttering in the air behind him.

Bulma stepped out of the kitchen and shifted her weight to one leg. 

“Need some help?”

Vegeta stopped and turned to her, frowning. His wrist was swollen already, she noted. The bandages were clumsily wrapped around it and she reached for his hand. He no longer flinched at her touch as he once did, and she gently cradled his arm, delicately removing his sloppy wrappings.

“Come.” She said simply, nodding towards the kitchen.

Vegeta hesitated, looking down the hallway.

“For the lighting.” She explained.

He gave her a noncommittal sound in response, but moved with her. His chest was bare, and his comforting scent enveloped her as she deftly wrapped his wrist and tucked the loose end away. Very few times in her life had Bulma felt so calm as when she was around Vegeta. Her life had always been exciting, flashy, and full of adventures. At that moment, she felt as is the world had fallen away and left her in a bubble with him.

Without thinking, she reached up and touched his face, holding her breath and waiting for him to recoil. But he didn’t, his hard onyx eyes staring through to her very soul. Her thumb traced his hard cheekbone as she tiptoed her fingers across the nape of his neck. Vegeta stared at her, unmoving, and she felt her heart flutter. Bulma never knew what he was thinking, even when he met her gaze like this.

Vegeta shifted then, breaking her trance and turning away from her. She dropped her arm and looked after him questioningly as he walked out. He paused to turn back, and her breath caught in her throat as he moved to speak.

“You shouldn’t let your tea get cold.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completely fan-made work and is not officially affiliated in any way with or endorsed by the  
Dragon Ball universe, franchise, films, manga, tv specials or games. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon  
Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, and all associated franchises are the property of Akira Toriyama, Fuji TV,  
Funimation, and their respective creators, writers, artists and publishers. Please support the official releases.


End file.
